Protecting a Kitten
by browneyes818
Summary: what happens when Kitty Pryde a celebrity gets attacked? who's this mysteriois guy protecting her? R


**Protecting a Kitten**

Kaitlyn walked out of her limo and smiled as the flashed began. She waved and walked down the red carpet. Suddenly gunshots rang out and she fell to the ground covering her head with her hands. Someone ran next to her and said. "Come with me!" She looked at him, his eyes were familiar. She didn't know why but she felt she could trust him. She nodded, he wrapped his arm around her trying to cover her. The gunshots didn't let up and there was no place to go. "Can't you phase through the ground?" He asked. She looked at him in disbelief. No one knew she was mutant. She didn't answer, she concentrated and they fell through the floor. They landed on their feet in some kind of basement. "How did you know I could do that?" She asked him. "I'll answer that later, but know we got to get out of here." He said. "Do you know somewhere were you could be safe for now?" Kaitlyn thought for awhile and nodded. "Do you know where 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' is?" Kaitlyn asked. The guy looked at her and nodded. They sneaked to the guy's car and he drove to the mansion.

Kaitlyn and the guy walked inside. A kid ran past them. "Hey." Kaitlyn called. The boy turned around. "Do you know where any of the professors are?" Kaitlyn asked. The boy nodded. "I think Professor Xavier and professor Munroe are in his office." He answered. "Thanks." She said as she started walking toward the office. Kaitlyn opened the door and walked inside. She saw Professor Xavier and smiled. He looked the same only older more wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Then she noticed Storm. She also looked the same. Her silvery-white hair was a little shorter though. "Hi professor." Kaitlyn said smiling. Charles smiled. "Welcome back miss Pryde." "Kaitlyn!" Storm said hugging her. "I need your help. Someone attacked me today I need somewhere were I can be safe." Kaitlyn said. Professor looked at the guy with Kaitlyn. "Oh this is…" she said looking at him. "Names Agent Alan. James Alan." James said. Kaitlyn really looked at him for the first time. He had light brown hair that fell onto his eyes, and his eyes were dark and mysterious. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. "Well thank you for keeping Miss Pryde safe. You can stay here for as long as you need." Xavier said. "I'm pretty sure your room is still empty, you can there." Storm said. Kaitlyn nodded and walked out the door.

Once Kaitlyn was settled in her room she asked James. "Why did they shoot at me?" "Our people found out that an attacked was forming against you. Because the A.M.A (The Anti-Mutant Association) found out that you were mutant. I guess they thought there shouldn't be a mutant celebrity. So they wanted to kill you." He said. "Will they follow me?" Kaitlyn asked. "I don't know. But I'm here to make sure you're safe, and stay safe." He answered. "I feel like I know you from somewhere." Kaitlyn said looking at him intently. "You do, Kitten." He answered. Kaitlyn's eyes went wide. "John!" Kaitlyn screamed.

_-flashback-_

"_So Pyro calls ya 'Kitten'?" Rouge asked smirking. Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's so annoying!" Kitty said. "Ten bucks says he likes ya!" Rouge said laughing. Kitty rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever."_

_-end flashback-_

"John?" Kaitlyn asked again. "Yeah Kitten it's me." John answered. Kaitlyn ignored the fact that he called her Kitten. "You're in the CIA? Why did you change your name? Why…?" Kaitlyn asked. "Yes I'm in the CIA; I changed my name because I had to." John answered. "So when will I be safe?" Kaitlyn asked changing the subject. "I don't know but for now we have to stay here." John answered somehow he seemed changed, not the same jerk she remembered. "So what about you? When did the shy, little Kitten become a _celebrity_?" John asked. Now _this_ was the Pyro she remembered. Always teasing her, being a jerk. "Well, I found I liked acting I tried out for some movies and here I am." Kaitlyn said. "So why did you change your name… Kitty?" John asked. Kaitlyn looked at him incredulously. "Because I became a celebrity you dork! I couldn't be 'Kitty' anymore. And plus I think Kaitlyn is more mature, don't you?" Kaitlyn asked sticking her nose in the air. "So when's the last time you phased through anything? Because the Kitty I remember wouldn't wait for someone to remind her she's a mutant." John said crossing his arms over his chest. "I haven't been the Kitty you knew for awhile _Pyro!_" Kaitlyn said. "So what made you change from saving the world to… _celebrity_?" John asked dramatically. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, and then looked down thoughtfully. "I don't know." She said softly. "So how long do we have to stay here?" Kaitlyn asked. "For awhile I have to figure out if they're going to follow you and until then we have to live here." John said waving his hand around the room. Kaitlyn got up and walked toward the door. "Where are you going?" John asked. "I'm getting some food." She answered walking out the door.

"So do you think you'll be here awhile?" Storm asked when Kaitlyn entered the kitchen. "I think so." She answered. "Good. Do you think you could help us teach and stuff?" Storm asked. "Sure! I mean I'm here and all why not mad got use of my time?" Kaitlyn replied. "Kitty!" She heard a familiar voice say. She jumped not because the voice startled her it was because she hasn't been called 'Kitty' for a long time. She turned and saw an older Rouge. "OMG! Rouge!" Kaitlyn screamed hugging her friend. "Ah didn't believe it when they said Kaitlyn Pryde was here. It's so great to see ya! Ya look great!" Rouge said. "So do you!" Kaitlyn said. Rouges hair was layered a little shorter than she remembered and her white hairs were in layers. Then Kaitlyn noticed she wasn't wearing gloves. "Rouge! Your gloves! Were are they?" Rouge looked at her hands then laughed. "Ah can control my powers now! Ah learned a couple months after ya left. Ah guess ah got used ta not wearing them." She answered. "Where's Bobby?" Kaitlyn asked. "Right here little Kitty." Bobby said walking in the door. "Bobby!" Kaitlyn screamed giving Bobby a hug. "Hey, how are you doing?" He asked. "Great. Man I forgot how much I love it here!" Kaitlyn said looking around her. "Almost makes me wonder why I left." She whispered to herself. "So I heard that someone brought you here." Bobby said not hearing what Kaitlyn said. "Yeah. He's an agent. He protected me. And you guys know him." Kaitlyn said smiling slyly. "Who is he?" Rouge asked. "It's John!" Kaitlyn said. "Ah don't believe it!" Rouge said. "Believe it." John said from the doorway. They turned to look at him. "Hey John. Haven't seen you for awhile." Bobby said to his old friend holding his hand out. "Sup Iceman." John said shaking his hand.

As the next few weeks progressed Kaitlyn and John helped out and taught in the danger room and Kitty taught ethics. She once again Kaitlyn went by Kitty, and she was beginning the like being at the mansion. John found out that the A.M.A dropped their quest to kill Kitty. But he didn't tell Kitty because he was finding he was beginning to like living at the mansion too. And he was starting to fall for Kitty. Little did he know Kitty was feeling the same way.

"It seems like our little Pyro grew up a little." Rouge said to Kitty. Kitty nodded and said. "It seems like that doesn't it?" "Ya know he liked ya when ya were living here?" Rouge said smirking. Kitty gave her a look. "Yeah right. The big jerk liked me? I doubt it." Kitty said blushing a little. "Ah think he did, that's why he picked on you so much. Ah think ya liked him too." Rouge said slyly narrowing her eyes at Kitty. Kitty blushed even more. "I gotta go grade some tests. I'll see ya later, okay." Kitty said walking through the wall.

Kitty was in her room grading the test her students just took. Then a thought hit her. _What will happen if John solves the case, what if I could leave? Would I? Do I want to leave the mansion? Do I want to leave… John? _Kitty asked herself. She found that the answer to all of these were no.

John was walking down the hallway towards his and Kitty's room. _When am I going to tell Kitty we can leave? Why haven't I? _John asked himself. He knew the answer all too quickly. _Because I'm starting to love her… again. I don't want to leave the mansion, or Kitty. I never knew how lucky I was growing up here. I was an idiot thinking I was too cool to live here. _John smirked remembering all the pranks he pulled he was an idiot. Terrorizing everyone, but he had some good times. He remembered when he first saw Kitty. He remembered picking on her. Pretending to hate her only to cover his growing love for her. That's way he left. He had to get away from her. But now that they were slammed into each other's lives he knew once again he loved her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the very person he was thinking about bumping into him. "Oh hey John." Kitty said blushing slightly. "Hey Kitten." John said placing his hands on her shoulder to steady her. Kitty looked up and smiled. She found she liked when he called her 'Kitten'. It wasn't annoying anymore. "What are you doing?" He asked his hands not leaving her even if she was steadied. "Nothin' just getting some food." Kitty said as she walked through him. "Whoa." John said feeling that funny sensation as she walked through him. "You know I hate when you do that!" John said falling into step next to her. "Yeah I know." Kitty said smirking. Kitty and John walked around the corner and Kitty walked though the wall to the kitchen. She smiled as she heard John grunt as he hit the wall. "Oh sorry about that." Kitty said sticking her head through the wall. "I've just gotten used to phasing through stuff ya know?" Kitty said phasing through the wall and walking with John to the kitchen. Kitty grabbed some Oreos and two cartons of milk. "How about we eat these outside?" She asked. "Sure." John said walking towards the door. Kitty grabbed his arm. "I'm too lazy to walk _all the way_ around." John looked at her. "Here hold these." She said. He grabbed them. She slipped her hand in his. And she walked through the window. "God I'll never get used to that." John said holding his stomach. Kitty laughed and walked toward the woods.

She stopped and sat under a tree. John sat down next to her. They ate in silence. "It's so beautiful tonight." Kitty said looking at the sky. "Wanna dance?" Kitty suddenly asked looking at him. "Are you serious? There's no music." John said. "So, I feel like dancing!" Kitty said standing up. John didn't say anything he just stood up also. Kitty placed her hands around his neck, as he placed his arms around her waist. They started to sway and Kitty put her head on John's chest.

John realized now more than ever that he loved her. He had to tell her.

"Kitty?" John asked hesitantly. "Hmm?" She asked. "Kitty I want you to know something. Something important." He said they stopped swaying. Kitty looked at him. Her eyes full of curiosity. "I found out a long time ago the A.M.A weren't a threat anymore." John answered not looking at her. Kitty felt relived then worried. Because she could now leave and frankly she didn't want to. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kitty asked. "Because I didn't want to… I didn't want… to leave. Or-or have you leave." John answered still not looking at her. "Why?" She asked coyly. "Because I…" John started he then looked at her intently. "Because I love you Kitten." John said firmly. Kitty was shocked, and then she was happy. Kitty surprised John by placing her lips on his gently but firmly. John let himself kiss her back. He pulled her closer as she tangled her hands in his hair. They pulled away and John put his forehead on hers. "I love you too." Kitty whispered breathlessly. John looked at her, and then kissed her again. They broke away and Kitty said. "I-I don't want to leave the mansion or you. I want to stay here." John smiled. "Me either."

The End!

...or is it?


End file.
